


You're a Good Man, Phil

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After New York, Again, Angst, Lonely Phil, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Phil takes one for the team, Sad Phil, The Ladies Worry About Phil, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Skye is recovering from her injuries at the Hub, Phil overhears a conversation about the Avengers Initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Good Man, Phil

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I thought of this while watching the Captain America trailer, he has joined Shield and seems to be pretty high up in rank since he's working with Natasha. I figure Clint and Natasha already know he's alive and that's why they aren't too beaten up about. Come on, they're agents they know!!

Phil closed her file as he looked through the glass window, Skye was still unconscious from her injuries but the doctors were optimistic that she would make a full recovery. Agent Ward was currently sitting by her bedside as she was still under a medically induced coma, it was for the best really. Phil had decided to leave him alone with her for a while, he knew he was blaming himself and needed some time just to be near her. Simmons had finally gone to bed after some grueling hours of watching her get worked on by some of the greatest surgeons in the world, Phil imagined Fitz had gone with her. 

 

He turned from the window leaving her file behind and wiped his eyes tiredly, he hadn't gotten much sleep either since the incident and he at least needed coffee. He found himself in the cafeteria pouring a cup when Agent Hill, Agent May and Agent Romanov came down the hallway, he recognized their voices. Judging by the muffled volume they were standing right outide the entrance.

 

"We probably shouldn't mention this to Agent Coulson. He's still shaken up from the incident with Skye." He recognized the voice of Agent May, he kept his back turned to listen in.

 

"I think he should know, wouldn't you want to know?" This was Agent Romanov he had no doubt about that.

 

"I wouldn't, not unless I absolutely had to. To know my job was taken by a junior agent, I'd be furious." Agent Hill sighed heavily as if she felt bad for him.

"Well, Stark doesn't seem happy about it but otherwise I think he's doing a great job." Romanov replied.

"Stark is never happy anyway." Hill said and they laughed in unison.

 

Now his curiosity was peaked and he had to know more. He was lead to believe Agent Sitwell was going to take over the Avengers Initiative but he was a senior agent not a junior agent. It was this moment the women turned the corner and saw him. He was looking right at them now and they all knew he had heard.

 

They stood in awkward silence for a moment just looking at each other. Natasha was the first to speak.

"I need to tell you something." She said it calmly and Phil noticed May roll her eyes and cross her arms, she probably would have told him eventually but would have waited for a better time. "Captain Rogers is the new Avengers handler." Phil didn't say anything for a long moment. Agent Hill looked down ashamed that she had known the truth about his death and now this without ever telling him. Finally Phil nodded clearing his throat and folding his hands in front of him.

"How are they?" The agents seemed relieved that he wasn't having a mental break down and Coulson wasn't sure if he should be frustrated or grateful by their concern.

"They seem well, Rogers' report shows that Dr. Banner is now living in Avengers tower. Stark is recovering from the Mandarin." Natasha filled him in May studying closely she knew if they broke him she'd be picking up the pieces.

"They've all adjusted, it was difficult at first. They miss you." Hill filled in and Natasha nodded, May frowned and looked at the ground.

"And Pepper, how is she?" Natasha crossed her arms and glanced at Hill.

"We haven't really been keeping tabs on her but she seems to be moving on well. She has Stark." Phil nodded then looked at his hands.

"And Captain Rogers?" He tried not to be obvious about his crush on the super soldier but at this point they all knew about it anyway.

"He works hard and they look up to him." Hill said and Phil nodded thoughtfully.

Tell him he needs to look in on Pepper as a high priority, Stark can't function without her. Keep an eye on Dr. Banner, its difficult to tell if he's falling into depression since he's so quiet natured; don't let Stark pick on him too much. Make sure Rogers takes breaks and doesn't get in over his head, he works too hard sometimes and keeps his problems to himself; press that, the team can't function with an exhausted leader. He always pushes himself too hard." Hill nodded and crossed her arms, she would happily pass on the pointers but would just have to say they came to her naturally. Not that Phil was speaking from the grave. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." she smiled softly and set a comforting hand on his elbow.

"Are you okay then?" he nodded and smiled back though if he were being honest he missed them all dearly though they can all be a royal pain in the ass at times he treated them like his own family, his only family.

"Yes, its better this way really." She gave him a sad smile before she turned and made her way back to her station. May looked sad but kept it well hidden.

"See you on the bus?" he nodded and she turned to leave, though they weren't flying off soon she liked the solitude. Natasha stayed behind.

"Sure you're alright?" She rose one brow and he nodded again with a long sigh.

"I'm glad he's doing well in Shield and I'm sure the others trust him more than they would another agent." he briefly thought about the fact that he had actually lied to them as well, sure he was in no way responsible for faking his death in the beginning but the last three months had been at will. They could never know he was alive, it could ruin everything. "I'm happy for him."

Looking both ways at the empty room she tilted forward giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You're a good man, Phil." He held her in his arms briefly until she pulled back, he didn't know what to say in return but didn't have to think of anything when she turned and left, sending him one more smile.

 

X

 

Phil was currently watching Live footage of Captain Rogers during his Shield logistics course in the main monitoring office, Steve was sitting at his desk in a classroom surrounded by other junior agents his bottom lip between his teeth and brows furrowed in concentration. Phil smiled softly and touched the screen but whirled around at the sound of someone clearing his throat he turned to see Clint leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Phil relaxed knowing he bore no threat as he entered the dark room and leant against the desk.

"I sent Agent Winter on a coffee break, I thought I'd take over for a minute." Clint nodded glancing to the screen where Steve just jotted down an answer on his test before erasing it and trying again. Phil wasn't watching anymore likely out of embarrassment at being caught spying.

"He carries those cards everywhere with him, I asked him once why they mattered to him. Know what he said?" Phil shook his head, they weren't that good of friends before they weren't friends at all so he was surprised to hear that he even kept them. "He said they remind him to be brave and to stand up for what he believes in." Clint smiled smugly but Phil's eyes just watered up before he turned away from the agent to keep him from seeing.

"I guess it was all worth something then at least." Clint set a hand on his shoulder in the most intimate way he's ever done to anyone before he spoke.

"Maybe one day when they're getting along better you can tel-" Phil interupted him shaking his head.

"No, they can never know. Especially not him; they need to trust us and knowing I'm alive would crush any trust they may have." Clint sighed heavily behind him and he knew what Phil had said was true but he wanted to comfort him in some way.

"I'm sorry." it was almost as quiet as a whisper when the hand retreated and Phil was left alone the door closing behind him. Phil dropped his face into his hands and sobbed, this would likely be the only chance he would get to see Steve and the only chance to let it all go.

And let it go he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know you guys!


End file.
